deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jakeinator
Info This is just a warning that any spam will be removed, and will file you under noob in my book. The following things will be considered spam: -"Check out my Blog Post" posts. Certain exceptions will be made, an example is if we are talking to about something, and a blog post is related to the subject. -Disrespect to me. It's just rude. -Any attempts of flaming. It's just stupid. -Asking for me to add you on Xbox Live or PSN. Just send me a friend request with a text message saying eho you are. You may or may not be added under certain circumstances. I do not own a PS3, so my acceptance may take a while for that. -Any stupid questions will be removed. -Asking me anything that is already on my Profile Page or Blog. DR2 weapons Dead Rising 2 weapons will get their own pages. You don't need to mention them on Dead Rising 1 pages. Also, we'll start making Dr2 weapon pages when the game is out/a lot closer to its release. Thanks. - 20:55, April 17, 2010 (UTC) : Eepp.. I kinda don't want to start any Dead Rising 2 articles until it's closer to its release date. That one can stay, but any others will be deleted. - Ash Crimson 19:33, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Nah, you aren't being a bother.=] - Ash Crimson 19:43, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey That was for Macargo, right? Oh yeah, you're supposed to sign your comments differently then that. instead of Jakeinator all you need to type is ~~~~ . Just figured I'd let you know. Sorry for cluttering up your talk page =[ - Ash Crimson 07:00, April 18, 2010 (UTC) It works! Thank you my firend. Jakeinator 19:52, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Deletion I explained why.. you can see it on the deletion log. We already have a canned drinks page. If that is the correct name you can move the Soda Cans page to canned drinks. I'll restore the canned drink page so I can paste the info you had written down here. - Ash Crimson 23:44, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Can Drinks Can Drinks is a 12-Pack Box containing cans, Which most likely contain either Soda, Beer, or Tea. But insted of be a Edible Item, Frank insted throws the drinks at zombies, which do more damage then expected. There is 12 Throwable Cans in each container. The trick In most cases, a psycho is fought in a room that contains an item that can easily kill them. Steven can be killed easily with can headshots. There.. that's all the info from the page. If you'd like to add it to the Soda Can page.. go ahead. - Ash Crimson 23:46, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not 100% sure if it's the right name. They might show it off there.. they'd probably want the game to get as much press as it can. There's also gonna be a lot of new info tomorrow (probably) because Capcom just held an event this weekend and reporters are able to talk about it tomorrow. - Ash Crimson 00:04, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Where've you been? Hello, good to see you're back! You haven't been here for a while, but keep up the good edits. Also, do you mind if I send you a friend request on Xbox Live? Frank-West 19:21, May 26, 2010 (UTC) : Cool, that game sounds fun. I think I'll look into that in a little while. And the yearly maintenance thing is fine. Frank-West 19:37, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I will definitely check it out... Later though. I gotta do some stuff right now. But anyway, thanks for the link! Frank-West 19:42, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay, I went to the site and I'm confused as Hell, frankly. I'm all for that kind of game, but the rules were always rather annoying for me, plus I can't even find the rules for this. Do you happen to know where I can find them? Also, I may need to ask you for help on some stuff... I'll keep looking for the rules and try to figure it out on my own though. Frank-West 21:37, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Pardon my language, but FUCK THAT. I have no idea what I'm doing and I would not be able to remember any of the rules at all. If I had some way to simplify everything I'd be fine, but it's just too confusing. Sorry... =/ Frank-West 21:46, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::I dunno, I might try it if I could get some of my friends to play...Frank-West 21:46, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Blaaarg... I downloaded the rule books but it is no less confusing for me. Maybe I can have my older bro teach me instead. Frank-West 00:46, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Letting you know Sorry about the new message.. Just removing spam from your talk page. - Ash Crimson 21:40, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Boom! I'm back baby! Jakeinator 14:11, June 29, 2010 (UTC) RE:DR RPG That sounds awesome! I'm definitely interested. Now for the talk bubble. Do you want me to make it for you? I need to know if you want me to make it. [[User:Frank-West|'Frank']] [[User talk:Frank-West|''' West']] 22:56, July 28, 2010 (UTC) : Well I made the bubble for you, so modify it if you want. Here's the link:Template:JakeTalk To use it, type this: : If you need any more help don't hesitate to ask. [[User:Frank-West|'Frank']] [[User talk:Frank-West|' West']] 23:22, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :: No problem. And I think CrackLawliet left me the RPG message. Sorry for the confusion. [[User:Frank-West|'Frank']] [[User talk:Frank-West|' West']] 16:48, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Categories Stop adding the Dead Rising 2 category to pages it doesn't belong on. Location pages, weapon pages, character pages... It doesn't belong on those. - Ash Crimson 01:14, August 2, 2010 (UTC) : It's fine. Sorry for sounding like a jerk about it. - Ash Crimson 01:29, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Check this out. Dude, look what I found: Awesome, eh? http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 'Frank-West' http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 15:57, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Pretty epic, right? http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 'Frank-West' http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 01:10, August 3, 2010 (UTC) You didn't know? In case you didn't know, I hate the wikia achievement system. So whooptie-do if you take my leaderboard spot. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 'Frank-West' http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 21:53, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Categories Dude, you gotta stop adding "Articles in need of pictures" and "Article stubs" to all these articles. If you see an article that needs pictures/expansion, add the or template. That way, we know it needs to be done. --Ciwey 23:35, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Hmmmmmm, Maybe not stealing, Just usin my own with a little hint of a series I like. I assume yours is a refrence to Terminator? Commissar Jake 15:52, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Well it does sound like Terminator. Commissar Jake 08:10, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Yeah It's fine to that to the trivia section. The main wikia people are the ones who enable achievements on wikias. You'd probably have to go to central wikia and ask them to enable them. Sorry, but I can't really help you much more. =\ - Ash Crimson 00:42, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, late response; didn't notice your message. Yeah, we should play sometime. Party invite me or whatever when you wanna play. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 'Frank-West''' http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 02:03, October 7, 2010 (UTC)